


Hair Today...

by cosmopoeicpower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Tendershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: Bakura misses his old body.





	Hair Today...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justapal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapal/gifts).



> This is a gift for the lovely [Pal](https://justapalspal.tumblr.com)! I wanted to write something inspired by [her ask blog](https://ask-baldkura.tumblr.com). Go give her some love!! She's a sweetheart <3

Whenever Ryou and Bakura went to hang out with the rest of the group, they always got confused for one another.

“Hey Ry- sorry Bakura where’s Ryou?”

“Bakura do you- oh gosh sorry Ryou!”

“Hey have you seen Bakura, Ryou?..... Why are you glaring at me-”

Bakura was already annoyed that he hadn’t come back in his original body. His ripped muscles, his dark skin, his NOT WHITE HAIR. Bakura missed it so much. He was nothing more than Ryou’s clone now. Same soft face, pale skin, long curly white hair… no abs… skinny legs… flat butt.

He had to do something. 

Bakura walked into the living room of the apartment he now shared with Ryou. Ryou was sitting on the couch, watching some true crime documentary that Bakura had recorded for him a couple nights ago. He sat down on the coffee table in front of him, and took a sip from the glass of iced tea Ryou had set there.

“Do you mind?” Ryou groaned, trying to crane his neck over Bakura’s shoulder to see.

“I need a change, Ryou.”

“You’re not a baby; go do it yourself.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Bakura said, rolling his eyes. He snatched the remote and paused the TV.

“What the fuck Bakura?”

“We keep getting confused for one another. It’s annoying the piss out of me.”

Ryou shrugged. “There’s not much I can do, I’m afraid. I brought you back using the only spell I knew about. It needed a part of the body, and all we had was mine.”

“There has to be some book somewhere that Malik or his siblings have that can fix this.”

Ryou sighed, and pulled out his phone. “Here. I’ll text Malik and ask if he has anything.”

“...Thanks,” Bakura said, holding his arms. Eventually it would be better, he knew it. But he needed a change, and he needed it now.

“I’m going to go shave my head now.”

Ryou looked up at him, confused. “What?”

“I’m going to shave my head,” Bakura said. He grabbed at the near waist-length hair that hung from his head. “There needs to be a way to tell us apart.”

“I’m sure we can just talk to Yugi and the gang, and tell them what’s bothering us-”

Bakura pointed his finger at him. “That group won’t pay attention to you long enough to give half a shit, let alone hear out what I have to say. The only way they’re going to actually figure it out is if I spell it out to them physically. They won’t be able to ignore it when I’m done.”

“Okay, okay. I get what you’re saying. How about we don’t completely shave it, though. Let’s just cut it short. How about that?”

Bakura grumbled for a moment. “...Fine. I guess that works.”

“Besides, if you shave your head then you won’t get to have me brush it out for you at night.”

“Shut up-”

“No you’re right. We wouldn’t want your face to look sunburned from how hard it makes you blush when I talk about how much you love having my fingers in your hair.”

“Ryou, I’m gonna kill you I swear to gods-”

Ryou laughed. He pulled Bakura by the hand to the bathroom, where he waited as bakura washed his hair quickly. Then, the two went to kitchen table, and Ryou sat him down in a chair. He left for a moment, returning with a pair of scissors and a comb.

“How short are we talking, by the way?” Ryou asked, taking a lock of hair into his hands.

“Shoulder length at least. Maybe higher?”

“If you go higher, then when it dries the curls will make it look even shorter than you wanted. Go shoulder length. Plus, it’s still long enough to pin up.”

Bakura nodded, and Ryou got to work, snipping and clipping at what was essentially his own hair. Bakura thought for a moment.

“You know, Ryou, you could just take the clippings and make hair extensions for yourself. It’s basically your own hair.”

Ryou giggled. “I won’t say no.”

And then the two fell into a comfortable silence. Ryou even cleaned up his bangs and bat wings for him. When he finished blow-drying the white strands, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“... Well I think I’m done. Tell me what you think?” Ryou said, holding up a mirror for him.

Short. About the same length as his old body. He didn’t think seeing it would have such an effect on him, but he could only sit there and run his hands through his hair in awe.

“Bakura? Is it okay?”

Bakura blinked, coming out of his state. “Yeah. I really like it. Thank you, Ryou.”

Ryou flushed. Bakura never said thanks, let alone a full thank you followed by his actual name. “You really like it?”

Bakura stood up from the chair, in front of Ryou. “Yes, Ryou, I really like it.” He didn’t quite know what to do, or how to handle exactly how happy he was, so he just decided kissing Ryou was the best option.

It was soft, and sweet, and so unlike Bakura usually that Ryou was almost concerned. But he forgot about that, and kissed him back. It wasn’t bold like usual. It was tender.

* * *

 

Bakura and Ryou were hanging out with the group again. They were making their way to go meet them at a new arcade Yugi had scouted out that supposedly had an old Kaiba Corp machine that Seto had attempted to destroy all evidence of on the grounds that “it was a bad game”, and they didn’t want it on their record. But that could never stop the King of Games.

However, as Bakura approached…

“Hey Ryou- wait sorry Bakura!”

“HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS?!”


End file.
